


Hair

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Hair - Freeform, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Toph braids Katara's hair.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash February





	Hair

Katara's hair is soft, strong under Toph's hands as her fingers work clever and quick, pulling it into a tight braid. Toph hasn’t braided anyone’s hair in so long; her mother’s was out-of-bounds as soon as Toph was old enough to walk, and Toph’s hair is too slippery to be held by any braid - it’s a miracle her buns stay put at all. But Katara’s hair is sun-warm in her hands as they float through the air on Appa’s back, and Toph can hear Zuko and Sokka bickering playfully not to far from where they sit, and Aang’s laughter bubbles up and washes over the group and Katara laughs with him, at something Toph didn’t catch. 

“Careful,” Toph says, tugging on the three frizzy groups she’s separated Katara’s hair into. “It’ll come out uneven.” 

“Right,” Katara says, and tries to keep her head still. 

When Toph’s done, she runs her hands over the braid, making sure it’s tight and uniform, with no loose strands of hair sticking out. Sokka’s started a new argument with Zuko, something about honor. It washes past her, slick oil on the breeze.

“Did it come out okay?” Asks Toph, nervous.

“Perfect,” Katara says. “Thank you.”


End file.
